


Sticky Notes

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [135]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas tries to label the cat, Castiel is a sweet talker, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Post-it Notes, sticky notes, the cat does not appreciate that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day that Castiel discovers sticky notes is a day that will go down in Bunker History. (If Gabriel ever gets around to writing it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Notes

The day Castiel discovers sticky notes is a day that will go down in Bunker History. (Which Gabriel hasn’t yet gotten around to writing, but the good thing about never forgetting anything is that it doesn’t much matter when (or even if) he decides to buckle down and put pen to paper.)

 

At first, he starts leaving notes everywhere. Everyone gets an ‘I love you,’ even Adam, much to his and Michael’s delight, but then the notes get progressively stranger. Sam finds three next to his salad that read, ‘You like dogs, right?’ and ‘We should get a dog,’ and ‘They’re _so_ cute.’ Dean gets one that says, ‘I hope I never have to raise you from Perdition again, but I’d grip you tight anytime,’ complete with a little winky face and a _very_ crude drawing. Michael gets one that says, ‘If Lucifer is your queen, does that make Gabriel and I princesses?’

 

It doesn’t end there, though, because right after Cas finishes writing Gabriel a five-note long poem about how sour candy is better than sweet (a premise with which Gabriel _wholeheartedly_ disagrees), he decides to label everyone. Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel become Older Brothers One through Three, Sam becomes Castiel’s Best Friend, and Adam becomes Castiel’s Other Friend. (He’s offended for a moment until Cas draws an arrow and adds ‘Best’ between ‘Other’ and ‘Friend.’) He tries to label the cat as well, but the cat wins the very heated meowing contest that ensues so he refrains.

 

“Why didn’t I get a sticky note?” Dean asks when it seems as though his mate has finally finished flinging little pieces of paper at everyone and everything.

 

Castiel smiles. “Because,” he explains, “if I were to write down everything you meant to me, there wouldn’t have been enough room.”

 

Dean’s pout softens a bit. “You could have used more than one,” he counters.

 

“I could have,” Castiel agrees. “But then your entire body would have been covered in sticky notes. That’s how much you mean to me, Dean.”

 

Dean grins. “Damn, Cas. When did you learn to sweet-talk? Wait... Was that whole thing just so you can say that? Not that I’d complain if it were. Just wondering.”

 

“The last part was,” Castiel confesses. “The rest was just because I saw a commercial on TV and they looked really cool.” He fixes Dean with a beaming smile. “Now, Mr. Winchester. It’s been a long day. What do you say you escort me to my chambers?”

 

“Gladly,” Dean answers. “Mr. Winchester.”

 


End file.
